


The New Uniform

by Lana_Fair



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, M/M, School Uniforms, Smut, Tokiya got pranked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Fair/pseuds/Lana_Fair
Summary: Tokiya had no idea they ordered a new uniform style but he needed to check the prototype out very throughly





	The New Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just wrote it. No regrets. Smut ahead. There's no quality in this

Tokiya had things to do. Many things to do in fact, from his homework to the council work. There was so much to do, another festival to prepare, and funds to collect. He's been thinking about the spending for over a good hour when Otoya, who in fact was supposed to be in charge of this, bursted into the council room. Loud and bright, Tokiya didn't feel like looking at him now. He needed to focus.

"Ne ne! Tokiya! The new uniforms came in! Wanna see?" His voice was chirpy and he pretended he didn't see the paper stack on the table when he put the half empty box in front of Tokiya. His grip on the golden pen with his name engraved, courtesy of their president, got stronger. The boy was so annoying...

"I don't need that. And neither should you." He hissed through his teeth, failing not to show his annoyance. He couldn't give Otoya the pleasure of seeing Tokiya all worked up because of him, be it for a good or bad reason.

"I really like the new skirt, it's so cute!" Metal of the expensive pen almost gave up under Tokiya's grip. Otoya, obviously, had too much free time to spare if he had it enough to look at the short skirts of students and any body parts visible underneath them. Tokiya should prepare a to do list for the rascal.

Tokiya turned to look at the boy, a reprimand ready on his tongue. One glance and Tokiya bit his tongue. The skirt was, indeed, cute. It was white with blue trim, matching the fitting white vest, midnight blue undershirt, and a neatly done bow. The thighs in a color matching the undershirt, they hugged Otoya's legs just right. Tokiya wondered if the skin above the elastic was as supple as it seemed to be.

Otoya had his hands joined behind his back, white teeth were biting down his lip to stop the grin from forming. The asshole, he knew what the sight did to Tokiya.

"Ne? Isn't it cute?" Tokiya could see how Otoya rubbed his inner thighs against each other, knees close, and the pose made him seem like a pretty little maiden embarrassed of her worked up state. Without a word, Tokiya grabbed the front of the way too short skirt and pulled up. The panties, white with pink lace and little strawberries printed on, fit well. Really well. Tokiya wasn't sure how he failed to notice before how lovely Otoya's hips are. The sight proved his suspicions: the fabric was wet where Otoya had his cute member pushed between his legs, probably to create friction. What a slut.

"They come with the uniform."

Bullshit, Tokiya knew their institute never told their students what undergarments to wear. He also knew they never discussed new uniforms so the situation was shady ever since Otoya opened his mouth to tell Tokiya about it.

"What's the occasion now?" Tokiya prayed to every deity he could think of for Otoya to fail to hear how hard it was to swallow.

"Nothing. I figured it's more comfy." Tokiya must have had a puzzled look on his face for Otoya to continue. "It's not as hot and less annoying when I want to sit in your lap."

"Why would you want to sit in my lap with a skirt on rather than pants?"

"I won't have to pull it down to take you." Otoya, the fucking whore, had the audacity to look smug and proud with himself. And, Tokiya had to admit, he had a point; it was hard to hide Otoya's pulled down pants whenever they had sex got walked on.

"You're ridiculous. Hands on the table." Tokiya didn't give Otoya a chance to do it himself before he pushed him down. Otoya's lovely hips pushed out and Tokiya took the opportunity to shove his hand under the skirt. Otoya's round ass felt lovely in the confines of soft panties. Tokiya enjoyed that.

"Wanna fuck me?" Otoya let out a yelp when Tokiya smacked him under the skirt.

"Language." Tokiya pressed on the panties where he knew would be Otoya's sweet hole. The fabric was wet there as well. "You little whore."

"You don't get punished for that?"

"I am the one who punishes." Otoya whimpered when Tokiya pulled his buttocks apart with both his thumbs. "God, how much did you use?"

"A lady self lubricates." Otoya squeaked out in a ridiculously high pitch.

"Funny, a whore calls itself a lady." Tokiya pulled the pretty panties down just enough to gain access to Otoya's hole.

"Don't wanna play?"

"Not now." The sound of Tokiya's zipper being undone sends shivers down Otoya's spine. Tokiya seemed in rush today, was there some meeting Otoya wasn't aware of soon? "I hope you prepared well."

"I always do _OOHHH_!" Otoya screamed out when Tokiya pushed inside. He definitely didn't see that coming and the stretch was a little more painful than usual. He expected Tokiya to finger him a little, just like he always did.

"Sing for me." Tokiya growled as he set out a fast pace, not giving him a chance to adjust. The skirt did things to him and the sight of Otoya's ass clad in cute panties with his cock filling it was adorable.

Otoya cried out with every thrust, ass tight around Tokiya. Such a good boy he was. Such a good toy.

"Fuck. You feel so good." Tokiya moaned, right hand letting go of Otoya's buttock and moving to his crotch. Tokiya pulled the elastic to its limits as be pushed the hand down, adjusting Otoya's lovely cock between his thighs.

"Can you feel it? Can you feel my cock move against your useless prick?" Otoya just wailed in response when his head brushed against Tokiya's dick slamming into him. "Answer me."

"Yes! Yes!" The boy knew what a lack of response would mean. He wouldn't risk it, not now.

"You're so worked up. Didn't I fuck you just this morning?" Tokiya'd lie if he didn't meant it more to himself than Otoya. He didn't even feel the need to jerk himself off so often before being graced with Otoya's ass to fuck.

"You did, oh God, Tokiya, more." The sensation of Otoya's cum against Tokiya's cock was interesting. Some of it went inside the boy with Tokiya's cock, soon to be mixed with his own thick load.

"Shit." Tokiya murmured under his breath. He didn't expect himself to finish so quickly. He had a decent stamina and knew for a fact that he could last at least two of Otoya's loud orgasms before reaching his own high. This was embarrassing.

"Make yourself presentable, we're going home." Tokiya wouldn't dare to think he'd be able to finish his work. Besides, he needed to make sure everything about the new uniform was of the highest quality.


End file.
